Facing Fears
by Synthera
Summary: When Alec goes to retrieve one of Max's sisters problems arise.. Chapter 6 up!
1. Hello Alec

**Author: Synthera**

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of them.. Wouldn't mind owning Alec though.**

**Rating: PG this chapter R later on.  
**!!!

"J, you have a visitor!" Hector, the skinny Hispanic man she worked with called out to her. With a sigh Jaia put down the pen she had been using and stood up. She had been trying to complete her homework during her break and now she had yet another interruption. It wasn't bad enough that her supervisor kept picking her for the menial tasks?  
  
She walked around the corner to the door, tucking her hair behind her right ear while doing so. It was still in the painful growing out stage and was currently taking shape as a short bob, framing her pixie face. The current color of choice this month was brown, a smooth caramel color like her eyes. When she looked up at the door, she felt the blood drain out of her face. A knot formed in her stomach and her feet felt cold in her military issue boondockers.  
  
She forced herself to walk calmly to the door. One foot in front of the other slowly. She got as close as she dared to the man standing there. "Well, it's been a long time hasn't it? Six, seven years?" Then quick as lightning her fist lashed out striking the man in the face. "What now Ben? You come to finish the job this time?"  
  
Her face, a mask combined of rage and fear for a moment then blank like any Manticore soldier, tilted to follow the man's step back. A hand came to his face momentarily.  
  
"Ben again huh? This act gets tiring." He said partly to himself. "Look, I'm not Ben. My name's Alec." He said.  
  
"Sure thing. And today I've decided I want to be called Princess Lola." She said dryly. She kept a fighter's stance.  
  
Alec grinned with the irony. "Really? We then I have a story to tell you. But that will have to wait until another da-" Jaia's foot in his face cut his sentence off.  
"Oof" was the sound issued from his mouth as her elbow caught him in the stomach. Anger flashed in Alec's hazel eyes. Moving quicker than even Jaia's eyes could follow he stepped behind her and pushed her against the wall. Using her arm as leveraged he pinned her to the wall her face tilted to the side. With a sigh of impatience he pulled at his collar and tilted until his neck was in her view. "Look, the barcode doesn't lie lady."  
  
Jaia's body relaxed slightly and he took that as a sign to release her. A hand went to his neck as of it's own volition. "You look just like him."  
  
Alec grinned. "Funny thing how twins do that sometimes." The two looked around to see all of Jaia's co-workers staring at them.  
  
"Um, now would be a good time to get out of here." Alec offered.  
  
"I can't, I still have half a work day." Jaia said slowly.  
  
"No, honey, I mean for good. There are some men coming that trust me, you don't want to catch you." Alec replied looking at the door anxiously. "Max will explain it all to -"  
  
"Max? MY SISTER MAX?" Jaia demanded.  
  
"Yeah. We have to go." Alec said as his hearing picked out the footfalls of dress shoes.  
  
"Okay but I have to make a stop first." Jaia said leading him out of another door. They continued down a narrow hallway before coming to an office. She keyed in the combo to reveal three men, all blond, sitting in the room watching t.v.  
  
"We need to get out of here." Alec prodded.  
  
"Just a second." The thin girl said as she vaulted to the top of a file cabinet. She removed a roof tile and pulled two suitcases from the ceiling within. She opened one and pulled out a set of guns. She offered one to Alec who declined.  
  
"No thanks, I brought my own toys." He said smirking as she put on the harness and slid the guns home.  
  
The door to the office flew open, slamming into the wall behind it, sticking there. And in the hallway was a man in a suit.  
  
"Hello Ames." Alec said sighing.  
  
"Zack! Zack!" Max called as she ran into his apartment and found him lying on his couch, half poised to rise. "Guess what!" Her dark eyes twinkled with excitement and her hair swung in its high ponytail.  
  
"Yeah?" Zack asked groaning.  
  
Max, having realized she woke him apologized. "I'm sorry to wake you, I tried to find you last night but I didn't realize you had went on the raid and I can't wait any longer." She paused dramatically. "We found Jaia yesterday, that tip you got paid off. Alec sat outside that facility all night and saw her go in, He went to go get her and-"  
  
"Wait a minute did you say you sent Alec after her?" Zack said holding up an impatient hand.  
  
"Yeah so?" Max asked confused. "I couldn't go."  
  
Zack's face darkened. "Max, when Ben first started killing people, he tried to start with her."  
  
Max sat down, shocked. "He what?"  
  
"When I found them after we split up, they had been living together for two years and refused to be split up. I would check on them every six months. I started to notice that Ben had been acting weird but Jaia, she covered for him. Saying he was just tired and stuff, and I believed her. When they were about eighteen I came to check on them and found him stabbing her with a piece of glass. He nearly killed her. When he saw me, he took off. After I got Jaia taken care of, Jondy stayed with her while I chased Ben. I never caught up to him." Zack had a far away look in his eyes.  
  
"And I sent the man who looks just like him, after her." Max finished dully.  
  
"You didn't know." Zack said.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I have to get a hold of Alec. You lay down. You still need to rest." Max said distractedly as she left for the HQ.  
  
Zach had shown up at Terminal City, the city of Freaks by way of Zane. He had regained most of his memory by then and had wanted to help in the cause. He had found Zane in an Auto shop in Okalahoma and convinced him to come with him after they saw Max on the news. Max had been thrilled to have two of her brothers with her but Zack was still having trouble fitting in with the other. He had a hard time trusting the Nomalies and his abrupt manner had set more than one X5 off. Alec had many times had to diffuse the situation.  
  
Zack lay back and tried not to worry, to let Max take control.  
  
Alec sighs again. "Should have known it wouldn't have been that easy, nothing Max asks me to do ever is."  
  
"Shut up you filth." Ames pulls a gun from his coat pocket; the silver matte of the barrel is cold on ominous looking. Two more men in suits fall in behind him.  
  
"Jaia, meet our new bad guy." Alec says gesturing in Ames' direction with what appears to be all the ease in the world.  
  
"Let's do this the easy way 494, you and your little friend come with me willingly and I won't have to shoot your kneecaps so that you can't escape." Ames' eyes flash with hatred.  
  
"Gee Ames, I don't really go home with someone on the first date, oh wait I do, well you haven't even bought me dinner yet." Alec says pulling a gun from his pocket. The other occupants of the room have now back themselves into the corner closest to the door. Fear is evident on their faces as their eyes flick from one gun to the other.  
  
The two henchmen move into the room, slightly ahead of Ames. One is tall and balding, his arms so big his suit jacket looks to be stretching at the seams. The second has a slight lost look on his face, he's the same height as his compatriot but that was were the similarities ended. A flattop that was so even it looked like a brand new eraser graced his head and his nose was so big it reminded Jaia of a clown.  
  
Jaia dropped her suitcase as Baldy sprung at her suddenly. She reached for her guns in her holsters but the man hit her before she could draw them, and their momentum had them rolling until they hit the wall with a thud. Her teeth clacked together at the impact and it felt as if fire raced along her arm. _Damn, dislocated again. Third time this month. Think I would get used to by now_. Jaia thought as she struggled to rise. She kicked out at Baldy sending him skidding a few feet from her. Grateful of this reprieve she stood, pulling her gun with the remaining good arm.  
  
She leveled her arm and pulled the trigger without hesitation as Baldy was heading for her again. The shower of blood made her wince slightly but she turned just in time to see Flattop charging at her and Alec struggling with Ames halfway out of the room. She tried to pull the trigger but her opponent grabbed her wrist and jerked her arm, a pop sounded and nausea rose from Jaia's stomach as her good arm dislocated.  
  
Her hand squeezed reflexively and the bullet hit the clock on the wall. Her ears were now ringing with the latest report and her light meal of salad and chicken was threatening to make a second appearance. She could dimly hear Alec shouting her name as she sank to the ground in a ball of pain. Flattop was kicking and hitting her.  
  
Suddenly the blows stopped and Jaia looked up. Alec was standing over her, the man's neck in his hand. Bent to the side at an odd angle, broken, memories flooded her mind but she shook her head. The memories and her vision cleared.  
  
"Ames?" She asked weakly.  
  
"Not dead, unconscious." Alec replied dropping the man. He knelt next to Jaia and felt her shoulders. "Both are dislocated, this is going to hurt."  
  
No shit. "Just do it fast." Jaia replied holding her breath. Alec yanked upward than inward on her right arm and black dots swam before her eyes. _My, what pretty stars_. When he took a hold of her left arm she stopped him. "I just need one." Her fear of passing out grabbed her. She would be no good to him out cold.  
  
His eyes bored into hers, then he nodded quickly. He pulled her to her feet and gathered her suitcase. When he started for the door Jaia called out.  
  
"Shouldn't we kill him? It's not wise to leave him alive." Jaia said gesturing with her chin to where Ames lay on the floor in the hall.  
  
"Nah, what you did was self-defense, that would be cold blood. We don't need them" He gestured in the direction of the three men huddled in the corner. "To think any worse of us. Come on." Shaking her head Jaia followed.  
  
On the way out her eyes met those of one of the men pressed into the corner. _Guess we won't be going on that date after all. _She thought regretfully.  
  
Reluctantly she followed Alec to a brown pickup parked in the lot outside.

Max dashed into HQ yelling for Mole and for Dix. "Dix I need an outside line to Alec's cell pronto. Mole, I need to speak with you in my office. Dix, let me know when you've got that line."  
  
Slightly taken aback by Max's tone Dix nodded and went to work immediately. Mole on the other hand moved more slowly. Clenched between his teeth, his favored brand of stogie, he ambled to Max's office where she was waiting. In his way showing a bit of rebellion. Mole was one who didn't particularly like Max in charge and was loyal to Alec. In fact many times Max had had to go to Alec to get compliance out of Mole.  
  
"What do you want?" The lizard-like Nomalie growled.  
  
"I want you to get in here and close the door." Max growled back.  
  
Mole slammed the door. Max grit her teeth in aggravation  
  
"Look, Alec is about to have a few problems coming his way and I wanted your help." Max said slowly.  
  
At the mention of Alec, Mole stood a little straighter. "Is it enemy trouble? I can be deployed in under fifteen." He said fast.  
  
"Not that kind of trouble. Thanks though." Max said, her tone kinder and eyes softening at the display of loyalty. "I asked him to go on a mission of sorts for me, to get my sister down south and well, it looks like I should have sent someone else." At the look of anger on Mole's face she held up a hand. "Not that Alec can't do the job, it's just that this particular sister had a run in with his twin, they were close, and he tried to kill her." Her face grew serious. "None of this leaves this room. I mean it Mole. I have a feeling I won't be able to reach Alec in time to stop him and that would mean that he'd know too. Alec may seem like a tough guy but I think he is going to need some help, Help he won't take from me."  
  
Mole's eyes widened then narrowed. "So you want me to help Pretty Boy?"  
  
"Not really, just be there for him. I also need you to do some digging and find out what else Ben, X5-493 has done. I would ask Zack, but he doesn't remember everything and it's too painful to ask right now. Can you do that for me?" Max looked at him intently.  
  
A light knock sounded at the door and Dix's voice softly said, "Got it Max."  
  
Mole nodded. "You'll have your info tonight."  
  
Max sighed with relief. "Thanks I won't forget it."  
  
"I could use some cigars."  
  
"Do good and I'll get ya Cubans." Max promised.  
  
Max left the small room and reached for the headset Dix held out to her.

Alec cursed as his phone rang. They were barely off of the base and he was worried about being followed. To make things worse Max's sister was huddled against the door as far as she could get from him her eyes watching his every move.  
  
"Alec here." He answered curtly dodging in and out of traffic.  
  
"Alec, It's Max. I need to warn you about something, it has to do with Jaia." Max began  
  
"Let me guess, She thinks I wanna kill her and knows Ben?" Alec said wryly watching Jaia's face as he said this.  
  
"Oh god, you've seen her?" Max asked.  
  
"You could say that. She's sitting next to me. We ran into White though. He had come to get her. Guess he didn't count on little ol' me."  
  
Max was quiet a moment. "Is he dead?"  
  
"Nah, but he will have a headache when he wakes up. You should see your sister fight. She's kind of scrappy, even though I had to save her." He said smirking in her direction. His tactic worked and she came to life.  
  
"Whatever, I was just setting him up!" Jaia declared.  
  
"Is that her?" Max asked.  
  
"Nope, another transgenic babe I picked up. Who else would it be?" Alec asked rolling his eyes and handing the phone to Jaia without another word.  
  
"Max?" Came the small voice from the other side of the line.  
  
"Jaia? It's me." Max replied exhaling a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Mostly."  
  
"I'm sorry about Alec-"  
  
"It's okay. I'm kind of glad he was there." Jaia interrupted.  
  
"If I would have known.." The phone went dead and static buzzed in her ear. She turned around and Dix looked apologetic.  
  
"Sorry Max, they caught the freq."  
  
"It's okay." Disappointment colored her voice. "I'm going to go to my place for a while if anyone needs me." Max trudged slowly out of HQ. Being up for four days straight was taking her toll. She would be happy when Alec got back. Maybe then she could get some rest.

Jaia looked at the phone in confusion. "It's dead."  
  
Alec took it from her and slipped it into his pocket. "Happens. The ordinaries are jamming all communications. Sometimes Dix gets lucky."  
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
"Seattle. Terminal City to be exact. Should take us two and a half days tops." The road hit a bump jarring Jaia's shoulder and she cursed.  
  
Alec looked over and saw how green she was and cursed also. "I forgot about your shoulder." He pulled to the side of the road at the next diner. He got out and went to her side of the truck. "You don't look so good." He said as he opened her door.  
  
"You should see yourself. That shiner is nice." She retorted.  
  
She looked into his eyes as he took a hold of her wrist. Fear showed anew for a brief moment before being replaced by determination. He again yanked and the pain was horrible.  
  
Oh look, those stars again. Was the last thing Jaia thought before oblivion took over.

Alec gently leaned Jaia back against the truck and closed the door. He removed his jacket as he walked around the backside of the truck. Rolling his head from side to side as he got in to loosen his muscles he looked at Max's sister in contemplation. She had that same fragile look that Max had when she slept but Jaia seemed more..scarred. Her delicate features were slack but he could all too remember the fire in her eyes and ironic set to her mouth.  
  
He reached across her and put his balled up jacket against the door and propped her head against it. He fastened her seatbelt and then started the car. His hand went to his temple when his eye was rapidly swelling from a hit Ames had given his with his gun. His back ached in protest to the ridged position the truck's bench enforced on him and he could the bruised forming along his body.

SO I know it's kind of short but I will promise a longer chapter next time!


	2. Unsettling thoughts

Facing Fears

Chapter 2:Unsettling thoughts.

Alec drove fast, eyes on the rearview mirror. He could almost feel the bruises forming. His right eye throbbed as it began to swell shut. When they exited the city limits he pulled the truck over.

The sudden lack of movement woke Jaia with a start. Alec's jacket fell into her lap. She gasped when she saw the condition of his face. "Oh my god!" her hand reached toward his face before she realized what she was doing. When she did realize it, she yanked her hand back as if scalded. Her face turned away. What are we stopping for?" She asked.

"Well, I can do a lot of things but driving with one eye isn't one of them." Alec answered wryly.

"Oh, right." She answered her face flushing.

"I figure you can drive for a while then we can stop at the hotel Logan recommended." He explained.

"Alright." Jaia reluctantly agreed.

She changed places with him, walking around the car while he slid over. Grabbing the door handle trying to settle the hackles rose on the back of her neck. She sat down adjusting the seat. Alec sighed and slid his jacket against the window wedging it between the window and his head. He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. Thoughts raced through his mind.

Obviously she had known Ben. He felt a frown form on his face and carefully schooled his expression. She just as obviously did not like Ben. He struggled to remember the words she had hurled at him. Exhaustion overcame him as the last few days without rest caught up with him.

Jaia watched as the tension left his body. She had known that he had not been asleep. She refused to call him on it though. That would have meant conversation and that was something she was not up to yet.

His face brought back a flood of memories she had dammed up years ago. Five years was long enough to provide both. She could still feel how soft those lips could be. She also could remember the strength of those hands around her throat. She took a deep breath and tilted her head from side to side to relax. Realizing that she did not know the destination she reached a tentative hand out and shook Alec's arm lightly.

He jerked instantly awake. His sleep had been light. "What's up?" He asked with a frown on his face.

"You didn't tell me where we are staying tonight." She said defiantly.

Alec was confused about her attitude. "L.A. at the Five Palmas." He said then settled back into his former position. "Wake me when you see the first of the LA exits."

An hour later she woke him and he gave her a list of directions from his coat pocket. She followed them and they arrived.

"You better stay in here. Your face will draw attention to us."

"Hey, it's healing." He said defensively touching it with his hand and wincing. He sighed then said, "The reservations are under the name Johnson. Ryan and Liz."

Jaia made a face at the name but nodded. She looked down at her uniform that had the last name she had been using embroidered on her chest. She removed the outer shirt and gestured to Alec for his jacket.

"We'll have to get you some clothes." He remarked. She nodded silently her face a mask of sadness for a moment as she realized that she would not be wearing the clothes in her apartment again. Her things were now lost to her.

Inside she found out they had two rooms. She became slightly dismayed by the fact they were adjoining. She quickly signed the register and went to the truck. Alec got out with his bag in hand. She led him to their rooms, which joined through a rather large bathroom.

Alec threw his bag on his bed then went into the bathroom and knocked on Jaia's door. She opened it and eyed him warily.

"I figure we should get you the necessities now." He said. "There was a store across the street. We'll get you a few things now and later when we have more time you can get what you really like." He told her.

Jaia nodded then said, "I can go alone if you want to stay here and rest." The last part of her sentence seemed hopeful even to her own ears.

"Nah, safety in numbers and all that." He drawled slightly angry about her desire to get away from him. He could understand her hesitance to be around him but for some reason it still hurt.

Plus, Alec figured if he let her out of his sight and something happened to her, Max would definitely kick his butt.

Jaia was quiet as they roamed the aisles of the small store. It didn't have much variety but how much could you ask for at nine o'clock at night post-pulse? Alec shot confused glances her way. He just couldn't figure her out. One minute she seemed sure of herself, cocky in the way all X5's had. Then she was quiet like this. It was really unsettling.

"I thought you women like to shop." Alec said teasingly trying to draw her out of her shell.

"If I'm taking to long we can go. I have enough." She said a startled look on her face that bordered on panic.

Alec tried not to show the shock he felt at her reaction. "Um, no you don't, you do sleep in pajamas don't?" He said gently then smiled "But hey, don't change on my account." He felt painfully awkward. This was the first time he had ever had this much difficulty finding a common ground with a woman. Well, except for Max.

Jaia flushed. "Oh yeah. Pj's. Do need those." _And socks and underwear.. Dammit J, get ahold of yourself. HE'S NOT BEN!_

Alec decided to take pity on her. "Why don't we meet at the register in say, ten minutes? I want to look around." He looked around casually.

Jaia leapt at that chance. "Sure."

When Alec walked away she breathed a sigh of relief. More relaxed she completed her shopping quickly.

As they walked to the truck Alec let out a whistle. "Four hundred dollars in under an hour. That has to be a record."

"Hey, I have nothing, it all was necessary." Jaia said defending herself, hugging her purchases to her chest.

"Sure." Alec laughed. "Bad kitty toes sock were necessary."

"They were, they matched the pajamas." Jaia said seriously. That was until she caught Alec's eye and they both laughed.

Seeing Alec laugh reminded Jaia of Ben back when they had first escaped. He had been so happy, laughing a lot like Alec just now. A sad smile crossed Jaia's face. That happy laugh had turned bitter after a while.

"Hey, where did you go just now?" Alec asked gently.

Jaia tilted her head and shrugged. "Just memories." She said quietly. Alec opened the truck door for her and they put the bags inside. Climbing in they rode back to the hotel in silence.

Alec took the first shower and Jaia went to get some ice for his eye. She put it in a bag and knocked on the door to his room when she heard him finish up in the bathroom.

"Yeah?" Alec asked opening the door. Wearing only a pair of shorts. Jaia quickly averted her gaze but the image was burned onto her mind. She held out the ice. "For your eye." She said quietly.

"Thanks." Alec said quickly.

"No problem, I'm going to take a shower if you're done?"

"Go ahead." He replied.

Jaia pulled the door closed and leaned against it briefly. Taking a deep breath, she willed herself not to think about the man next door _like that._ No matter how much he looked like Ben he wasn't. She couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed by her body. No matter how good the times with Ben had started out to be they had ended badly.

Shaking her head she pulled away from the door and turned on the shower. While undressing she caught sight of the faint scars on her chest in the mirror. It still puzzled her to this day that she had them. Never before had she retained those reminders of accidents.

Stepping into the shower she willed herself to forget.

!!

"Mole!" Max bellowed from her office that evening.

Ambling in what could be considered a fast pace for him, Mole walked through the door carrying a stack of papers in one hand. In the other was his ever-present cigar. He set the paperwork down in front of Max then reached back to close the door.

Max looked at him levelly and said, "Did you find what I asked for?"

Mole returned the look. "That and more. Much more." Shaking his head he began his report. "Not only did 493 attempt to kill your sister he made the headlines for other things also. He killed as many as 14 people in a ritualistic style. Missing teeth, broken bones. There was one case where he was convicted of killing a man named Timothy Ryan."

"I know." Max interjected. "Anything else?"

"Yeah. He's suspected of stealing people's identity. Also a couple of places that he stayed at reported disturbances of the peace." Mole looked at Max with a bit of anger. "He was suspected of being crazy before he stabbed her." He had no need to clarify who "her" was. "For two years before Max. Jesus Max! There are pictures of what he did to her." He gestured to the pile. "They aren't pretty." When Max reached for them he put his hand on top of hers to stop her. "He stabbed her 9 times Max. That's just the beginning. The girl was bruised from head to toe. Eyes swollen shut." Mole shuddered. "If the girl hates Princess on sight, well I couldn't blame her."

Max took a deep breath. Exhaling noisily she nodded. "Thanks Mole." She reached into her drawer and pulled two tubes out of a box that held many. She offered them to Mole who took them reluctantly.

"Somehow they just don't seem as sweet now." He said gruffly and turned to leave without a goodbye.

Max settled down to read. An hour later tears raced down her face as she cried for her sister and brother.

A/N: Next chapter to come soon!


	3. Am I too pretty?

Facing Fears

Chapter 3:

Jaia sat on the bed drying her hair with a towel. While in the shower memories had come unbidden to her mind. With her recent exposure to Alec her emotions were running rampant. Ben hunted her from every corner, blink and breath.

They had been around fifteen when their relationship had changed. Jaia had gone into heat early, although that was just the excuse. Emotions had been building for years. Anyway she hadn't been prepared for this heat. Being prepared consisted of handcuffs and lots of sedatives. Ben had come home from school early, missing his last class. Jaia had skipped school telling him she wasn't feeling well. Ben had carried her faked note to school, shrugging it off as a "girl thing". .

She could still remember that day vividly. They had been living in New Mexico for two months at the time. Moving frequent had bother Jaia but to Ben it was like a game. They took turns choosing their next destination. The middle of what could be considered hell in Jaia's opinion was Ben's choice. It had been cold that day and when Ben walked in the back door to the house he had paused, sniffing the air curiously. He stripped off sweater and his t-shirt underneath rode up. Jaia had stared entranced with his abs. The moment their eyes had met, sparks flew. The decision to be together was taken out of their hands after that

Then at sixteen, Ben changed. Jaia could never pinpoint the exact day looking back. Tension slowly eased its way between the two. It's firm hands pushing her away from the person she was closest to. Zach's visits had begun to become later and less frequent. Jaia suspected it had to do with a girl. He had grown so distracted he hadn't noticed the bruises that Jaia had to work so hard to hid or explain away to her teachers.

The towel fell to her lap as tears began to fall. Throwing the towel to the floor Jaia crawled up between the covers, pulling them to her chin. She tried to ignore the abrasive bleach smell. The lack of human scent that was somehow unsettling. If she closed her eyes and imagined, she could almost smell Ben. Funny, the one person who she should hate most was the one who still reminded her of home.

She thought then of Alec. His scent was different that Ben's had been. While Ben had always smelled of sandalwood, and faintly of the ocean, Alec did not. His scent was more of a mint of some kind, leather lingered faintly. Jaia smiled remembering the jacket he had made a pillow of for her.

She wondered at that. He had reached across her and she hadn't woken up.

In his own room Alec lay on his bed flipping channels.

"News, boring, infomercial, boring, wrestling boring. Oh lady wrestling.. This could be interesting." He said finally putting the remote on his stomach. For all his bravado the day's events had worn him out. Minutes after Lady Shivira won the championship title, Alec was asleep.

He dreamed of the past, like he often did. This time however it was different. Alec dreamed of a girl with eyes like Jaia's. She was about nine. Marching in a different unit than his, she stuck out. Her eyes were soft, not hard with experience like most of the children at that facility. This girl's hair was a soft blond, like butter. Alec heard their TAC leader mention they would be transferring soon and he would be receiving a new unit. Alec dismissed it with a shrug and went back to eating.

His dream changed to that of a naughtier version of female wrestling and Alec smiled in his sleep.

Jaia saw Alec's face smile in her dream. Only it was his face and this smile was more sinister. He was straddling her while they were in bed. What had started out as casual love play had turned deadly.

"She doesn't talk to me anymore." Ben said casually.

"Who Ben?" Jaia asked warily. A year earlier, the mention of another woman would have made her furious but there was a look in Ben's eyes that said she was not going to like this answer.

"The Blue Lady." Ben said as he leaned to the side opening their bedside table drawer. Jaia started to struggle, knowing what he kept in that drawer.

"Ben, Ben please." She pleaded. But his motions did not hesitate and she knew that this would be one of the bad days.

His fury at the Blue Lady would be taken out on her.

Screaming woke Alec out of his pleasant dream and put him instantly into a nightmare of another. He passed through the bathroom, his gun in hand, barely registering the fact he had pulled it from beneath his pillow. He eased the door to Jaia's bedroom open slowly expecting to see intruders. What he saw was her thrashing on the bed in throes of nightmare.

"Please Ben. Please don't. It's not my fault. I love you Ben, don't do this please." She whimpered softly. Then she jerked, clutching at her stomach. Her breath came in pants.

He set his gun on the counter gently, setting the safety. Then he walked slowly to Jaia's bed. He shook her by the shoulder calling her name softly. Her eyes snapped open and all hell broke loose.

Jaia's eyes widened when they focused on Alec's face. Terror filled her eyes. The same face that had belonged to the man trying to kill her in her dreams was inches from hers. She swung her arm and punched Alec in the face as hard as she could. Catching him off guard he stumbled back and Jaia kicked out at his knee. Alec's knee gave and he fell back tripping over a bag she had left of the floor. Jaia pounced on top of him. Seizing her opportunity to take advantage of the fight in her dreams she rained blows on him. Her years of fury unleashed.

"I will not" she hit his nose and blood sprayed. "Ever let you" this time his lip busted "hurt me again!" this blow was to the stomach, knocking the air out of him.

"Jaia" Alec gasped. He didn't want to hurt her but he only had so much patience. He grabbed her hands and forced her to look at him. Jaia froze and came truly awake.

"Oh, my god." She whispered. She scrambled off his body, pulling her hands from him and backed into the corner furthest from him.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was tiny with shame. "I really am." She eyed him warily.

Sighing Alec laid back and tried to catch his breath. His face throbbed. Alec sat up and his sharp movement startled her making her flinch. Alec swore, scaring her further.

"I'm not going to hurt you Jaia." He said as calmly as he could manage. His eye was beginning to swell shut again and he could taste blood in his mouth. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"If you thought I was too good looking couldn't you have just told me?" He joked feebly.

He retreated to the bathroom to survey his damage. He picked up his gun from the counter and tucked it under a towel. Being around Max this long made him conscious of having guns out. He figured her distaste was probably mutual. Jaia came to the door and handed him more ice in a bucket.

She picked up the towel to wrap the ice in and noticed the gun. Alec watched her work to control her emotions.

"You thought someone was in there with me didn't you?" She asked searching his face.

"Yeah. Good thing it turned out to be just you and your personal demons though." Alec replied trying for levity.

"You would have defended me?" She asked.

Alec frowned. "Of course."

Jaia didn't answer. She was thinking that maybe Alec and Ben weren't so alike after all.

When Alec had got most of the blood cleaned up he put down the washcloth and looked at her. "I know that you and 49- Ben had…problems. I know that looking at me is probably hard. If you want to talk about it, about him. I'll listen." He looked at her intently. Part of him wanted to hear the story, the other part of him said run like hell. He was a bit afraid deep down that he would find similarities in his own life.

"I don't think I am ready for that just yet." Jaia said avoiding his gaze.

"Okay, I'm going to try and get some sleep, you should too." Alec said heading for the door.

Jaia turned to do the same. "I'm sorry." She said without turning around. _Sorry for hitting you, sorry for not wanting anything to do with you. Sorry you have his face._

"No problem, you hit like a girl anyway." Alec said over his shoulder.

Next chapter soon!


	4. Welcome home

Author: Synthera

Disclaimer: Standard blah, blah, they're not doing anything good with them so shouldn't I?

Chapter 4: Welcome home

A/N: VanillaAngelCake.. Your email is cut off. If you would like to reach me my email is 

The next morning Jaia kicked the door to Alec's room while holding a tray from the breakfast buffet in the lobby. She had not made it back to sleep that night and at six finally decided to rise and get started on the day. Guilt ridden she was trying to make amends for beating on Alec the night before and figured this was as good a way as any.

Alec opened the door wiping sleep from his good eye. Jaia winced as she saw his other eye was still partial swollen. "I brought you some breakfast." She said offering a small smile.

"Thanks." Alec said and took the tray from her. She followed him into his room while he put it on the table.

"I got you a donut and some cereal. I figured you'd like something to eat before we go." She pulled a carton of milk from her jacket pocket and sat it on the table in front of him.

"Oh, almost forgot," She pulled a banana from her other pocket and tossed it at him. "Here."

He caught it and made a face. "Thanks but no thanks." He said tossing it back to her.

"But you like them." She said. A puzzled look crossed her face.

"No I don't." Alec said frowning. Then realization crossed his face. "But he did, didn't he?" He said softly.

Jaia's face flushed with embarrassment. "Yeah. Sorry." She whispered. She left the room without looking back. "Just yell when you're ready to go.

Thirty minutes later they were back in the truck and on the road again. The awkwardness seemed to fill the truck as Jaia drove. "We need gas." She said quietly.

Alec, who was leaning against the door with his eyes closed said "The next sign you see for fuel, pull over."

Miles later Jaia pulled over and got out to pump. Alec got out and stretched yawning. "We should make it there today if we don't stop." He remarked.

Jaia looked over the truck's cab at him. "What's it like, Terminal City?" She asked.

Alec grinned. "Well, it's not the Ritz Carlton but it's home. We've got a good mix of people. X series and Transhumans alike. We have to scrounge for stuff but we make it. Everyone pitches in and does their share."

"Transhumans?" Jaia asked.

"Nomalies." Alec clarified. When he saw the blood drain from her face he quickly added. "Hey they aren't that bad. They just got a bad rep. Once you get past they way they look they are just like us. They want to live and be happy." He grinned again "All except for Mole that is. But you gotta love the big lizard."

"Lizard?" Jaia echoed eyes wide.

"Yeah part lizard. But you will never see anyone who can disassemble and reassemble a gun as fast as him and do it with such loving care." He said chuckling. He found himself missing TC.

Alec paid the man in charge for fuel and they climbed back into the truck. Once they were on the road again Jaia asked. "Would you," She hesitated and looked at him uncertainly.

"Yeah?" Alec prompted.

"Would you tell me about Max? And more about the people where we are going?" She asked.

Alec readjusted himself, turning to face her. "Well, Max is kinda complicated. She had this tough chick exterior, all "I'm so going to kick your ass." But then she has a softer side too." He smiled. "Although I don't get to see that side too often."

"Now let me tell you about Joshua…" he continued settling in.

Max paced TC headquarters raking her hands through her hair. "Where the hell are they?" She growled.

"Even if they drove all night Princess wouldn't make it home yet." Mole said being the voice of reason. At six in the morning he, Max and Dix were the only ones present in HQ. The morning meeting didn't start until eight.

"I know that." Max said sharply then turned to look at him. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried.. You know." She said gesturing helplessly. "I really thought he would call or something."

Mole observed Max contemplatively. He had never seen her this upset. Angry yes, but not this worried fidgety mess. Maybe some of the talk he had heard about her and Alec was right. If it was well, he could think of worse people for Alec to be with. Although Max wasn't his favorite person, he had a grudging respect for her.

"He probably wouldn't get through anyway. You know how the police have been blocking all calls." Dix said helpfully.

Max sighed. "I know."

Mole jerked his chin at her office. "Let's talk a moment."

Max nodded and they went inside leaving Dix to his monitors.

Mole shut the door and turned to look at her carefully. "You didn't sleep last night did you?"

Max shook her head. "Couldn't. Not that it matters."

"You know that Alec would never do what HE did, don't you." Mole asked.

Max looked up sharply. "Of course. How could you even suggest-"

"Just checking." Mole said levelly.

"I'm just worried about them both. Alec, well I don't think he takes being compared to Ben easily. And Jaia, she's probably scared out of her mind."

Mole, having a hard time believing that he was actually agreeing with Max, nodded. "Probably, but you know cupcake. He's strong, for an X5 that is." He joked trying to take some of the tension out of their leader.

Max smiled at him. "You're right, he is." Mole shook his head. She wasn't that bad after all.

They arrived in Seattle late that night. Parking the truck in a warehouse. They walked the six blocks to the TC perimeter. They circled the block where the guard's main station was once casually flashing their barcodes to reveal their identities. A flashlight flickered from the top of the building in quick succession, twice, once, twice. The signal letting them know that it was okay and clear for them to jump the fence. They did so quickly, landing safely on the other side.

Once inside, Alec turned to Jaia and said. "Welcome home."


	5. Settling in

Max was talking to Dix, her back to the door when they walked in. She knew the moment they walked in, the hair on the back of her neck stood up, her muscles tightened instinctively. This had been happening a lot recently, this hyper awareness of those in her old unit. She had yet to figure out why Alec fit into this category.

"Max!" Alec called out, and she slowly turned around. Standing next to him was a girl she hadn't seen in years, but part of her recognized as easily as looking into a mirror. Jaia. Max crossed the room quickly and hugged her hard. Jaia was slightly taken aback by this and was slow to respond, but when she did her hug was just as fierce.

"You guys are okay!" Max breathed softly. She sighed and stepped back. Max looked up searching for Alec. Jaia turned with her to see Alec leaning against the doorway.

"Hey ladies." He said and pushed off the doorway to walk towards them. Max's eyes shined with gratitude.

"How are you doing?" She asked. Her face darkened and one hand reached to his face. "What happened to your face?"

Mole, who had been watching from his chair stood quickly as he felt the tension in the room. "Ah, don't worry, he was always that ugly." Mole said. The cigar Max had given him was clenched unlit between his teeth. He had seen the upset look that had passed briefly over Jaia's face and realized that she had played some part in it.

"Anyways as much as I hate to interrupt this tearful reunion we have work to get back to." Mole said gruffly. "We've got a room available down the hall from you Max. Not much to look at right now but we can get it fixed up nice in no time. Why don't we put Jaia in there?" Mole asked as Alec shot him a grateful look.

Alec reached for the bag Jaia was holding, wincing only slightly when she flinched before letting him take it. Mole saw the look of hurt cross his face before it fell into the blank Manticore mask Alec had perfected so well.

"I think I know which room. 26 right ?" At Mole's nod he started walking. "It's a good building he said lamely. His mind worked furiously when he realized she would be staying only two doors down from him. Closer to him than Max actually. He could tell from the expression on Max's face that her thinking was along the same line as his. He hoped it wouldn't be a problem.

He walked Jaia to her new home and opened the door for her smiling at her shocked expression. "We don't need locks here." He said shrugging. "Well, you have the basics. If I remember correctly the toilet works but for a shower you'll have to go down the hall, last door on the right. Be aware that mostly everyone on this floor shares them and hot water is scarce."

With that bit of wisdom he left her and went to find a few people and call in some favors.

Jaia sighed. Her apartment was now more or less organized. Alec and a few x6's had pitched in on the cleaning effort. She could still see the wry smile on his face when she had opened the door earlier.

"Thought you could use a bed. I know it's not much but it's better than the floor or this couch." He said kicked the couch lightly.

Before she could say anything he had ushered his ragtag team in and they had got to work. Her floors were clean and it didn't smell too bad anymore. Exhausted she decided to take a shower.

She got halfway down the hall before she realized she didn't have a towel. "Damn." She sighed yet again. She turned around and headed to Max's apartment to beg one. She knocked lightly. She waited patiently then was raising her hand to knock louder when she heard Alec's voice behind her. He was coming out of an apartment across the hall two doors down from hers. "You won't find her there." He called to her.

"Oh, well do you know where she is?" Jaia asked.

"Probably at HQ. What do you need?" He asked smiling.

"A towel. I wanted to take a shower."

"No problem. I've got a couple extra." He said. Before Jaia could protest he ducked back into his place and returned with two blue towels a few seconds later. "There you go. Have fun." He said grinning.

Jaia nodded and walked back towards the community showers pausing to toss one of the towels in her apartment.

Later feeling better, Jaia walked down to HQ to see what everyone was up to. She found Mole sitting in the corner cleaning a gun and Max and Alec poring over a map.

"I'm telling you Alec, our best shot is coming in from the South, here" She pointed to an area on the map. "Walking two miles and entering through the drainage system."

"What is it with you and the sewers Max?" Alec asked grinning. "If we come in from the west, through the woods we would have good cover and the guards on this side are fewer. If we go through the drainage system we come up through boiler rooms and have to pass five barracks. Going through the woods you pass through all of that.

Shaking her head Max sighed. "Okay Alec, you're heading it up. It's your call." Alec stepped back and pressed his hand to his chest. "Did you just give in to me Max?" He looked over at Mole. "Did you hear that? Please tell me you heard that." He begged.

Mole grinned at their antics. "Nope. Sorry didn't hear a thing." He lied.

"Oh, the humanity." Alec whined. Then he smiled. "Or lack thereof."

Max just shook her head again and smiled as she rolled up the map. "You are such a drama queen Alec."

Alec looked at her suspiciously. She hadn't hit him. Hmm, something must be wrong. Max looked up and saw Jaia. Her face lit up and she headed over to her sister quickly. Both Alec and Mole took notice of this.

"The boss lady has been a lot nicer since I got back." Alec said.

"Umm hmm. If you can call it that." Mole replied.

"Just look at them. Haven't see each other in over ten years and they are gossiping already, what's next shoe shopping?" Alec said in amazement shaking his head. This was a different side of Max that he had never seen.

"You never know." Mole replied. He looked at Alec, taking careful measure of his mood. "X5 females seem to have a way of surprising you."

Alec clapped his friend on the back. "That's all women buddy, not just ours."

"Got some of that brew you like." Mole said casually. "Thought we'd knock back a few."

"Just may have to." Alec said nodding. "But first I have to run a few errands."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alec quickly stashed the rest of his bags in his closet and closed the door. He turned and grabbed the two still sitting on his bed. He'd had to rush after leaving the planning session to make his meeting with his supplier, then to hit up a few others that he dealt with occasionally. He had been able to get most of the things on his list which pleased him greatly.

Terminal City had needed new com systems for the teams going out on raids for weeks before he left and Mack, his supplier hadn't disappointed him. He could just imagine the glee on Dix's face when Alec showed the mutant his new toys. The other bag held coffee, a bribe that would hopefully make Max forget he had left TC without backup. She had repeatedly told him that he needed a few extra hands in case something went sideways, but Alec hadn't had time to wait. Colombian Roast would have to soothe her anger this time.

His grin spread wide... He was going to have to find a better bribe once she found out about the paintball guns he had stashed in his closet for Duncan and the younger X series. He had been trying to think of fun, less traumatic ways to teach the kids safety and defense when he had seen them in the market. He'd also picked the kid up some clothes too. It was too cold in Seattle for him to be wandering around in the same grey t-shirt and jeans all of the time. He put clothing on his mental list of TC's needs.

He hurriedly made his way to the Command Center's briefing room where he knew that his team for the night would be assembling. Duncan and Seri, another X8 had been dispatched to inform and gather tonight's crew. Max had initially been against using the X8s in Terminal City's daily duties but Alec had argued that they were soldiers and it made them feel useful. Duncan's chest had puffed with pride when Max informed him he would be in charge of TC's courier service.

Alec walked into command and waved to Mole who had his feet up on his desk. A cigar was clenched between his teeth and a notepad in his hand. He was making notations on it and Alec figured it was one of his never ending ammo request lists. Alec gently set the heavier of the two bags on Dix's desk. It was a hard feat as both it and his workbench were covered in computer guts.

"What's this?" Dix asked curiously.

"Why don't you look buddy?" Alec said grinning when Dix's face broke into a broad smile.

"These are ten times better than what we have now Alec! Great find! I'll get them integrated into our system and you can take them tonight!" He said, nearly tripping over himself in his rush to open the boxes. Max walked in and saw the small mutant in electronic ecstasy and raised her eyebrows at Alec. He gestured for her to back into her office and followed.

"So, I'm guessing that equipment didn't fly itself over the fence into TC by itself did it?" She said archly.

"Not really but if I had known it could do that I would have saved myself some hassle." Alec grinned unrepentantly.

"Alec! What have I told you about taking backup?" Max demanded slamming her hands down on her desk.

"Take some?" He asked cheekily.

"Damn right! No one leaves by themselves! What if you had run into trouble? No one knew where you were. We could have lost you!" Max said her voice rising.

"I left for a whole week to get your sister Max. I'm fine. I wasn't even gone an hour." Alec insisted.

Max sank into her chair sighing. "You just don't get it Alec. We make the rules for a reason. We need to be careful. White is out there and looking for you, more than likely wanting your head on a stick after your last run in with him. Can't you just be careful for once?" Her head fell forward into her hands.

Alec's brow furrowed and worry slid a cool hand down his back. Angry Max he knew how to deal with but this upset Max was foreign to him. He had expected her to hit him and scream. When a tear slipped down her face, Alec's eyes widened and he backed up slowly. The bag in his hand bumped her desk and reminded him what he had for her.

"Um Max," He ventured carefully. "I have something that will make it better. I promise. You uh, like Columbian Roast right?" Max wiped the tear away took a breath and looked at him. She hadn't meant to get emotional, but after looking at the file Mole brought her, Max had started to see Alec in a whole new light.

"Yeah. I do." She smiled wanly. She took the bag and sniffed deeply. "Mmm, there is nothing like real coffee." She looked up at him. "Don't think I forgot you left without telling me and taking backup with you though. Next time I'll kick your ass." She said her smile a bit steadier.

"Yes Ma'am!" Alec laughed and saluted. He heard noise in the common room and saw most of his team filing in to the briefing room. He turned back to Max and shut the door gently. "I know we have to hurry up and get ready for this mission, but when we get back I'd like to talk to you." He paused "about Jaia. I have tried not to push you about Ben but Max, I need to know." He had avoided her eyes until this point and when he looked at her, he could see this had taken her aback. She nodded slowly.

"When you get back we'll talk. But Alec, it's not pretty." She said slowly. She closed her eyes and for a moment wished he had asked anyone but her. She didn't want to be the one to put the horror in his face. She had hoped cowardly that Mole would tell him. She breathed deeply then stood up taking the few steps to stand in front of him. She raised a hand to his face touching him gently. Alec's eyes widened at the physical contact that was so unexpected. He found himself leaning slightly into her hand. Her scent teased him maddeningly. "Alec," Max whispered. "You aren't him. And for right now you need to put this out of your mind. You are about to go out there and risk yourself. I need you at one hundred percent. Can you do this?" Her eyes searched his face. He nodded slowly.

Max sighed, a silent breath of relief. "Okay. Be careful." She lightly caressed his face. Their eyes locked and Alec could swear she was leaning in until they heard a loud thump on the door. The duo jumped and released shaky breaths. "You better hurry, everyone is probably waiting." Max said hastily.

"Yeah. They are." Alec agreed and moved jerkily to the door. Max turned to the window to compose herself.

Alec quickly detailed the plan to his group. He scanned the faces at the table satisfied with his team. Zane's grey eyes assessed him coolly as always. Rig and Tyrel fidgeted restlessly. They hadn't left TC since the siege and were looking forward to some time outside. Dani had her blond hair pulled back into a tight braid that made her look stern, a complete contrast to her joking personality. Rolling his neck side to side he asked "Any questions, comments, concerns?" No one said anything. "Well, good since we are ALL so comfortable the teams will be as follows: Dani, Rig and Mick will be team Alpha, Tyrel, Zane and Ryan will be Beta and that leaves me and Ike."

"Alright it's about a forty-five minute trip so make sure you all go to the bathroom before we leave." Alec joked "Okay let's go kit up and we'll meet back here in one hour." Alec gave a quick wave to Max as he left for the armory. She returned the gesture. . Max and Alec had discussed one of them staying behind at all times and truth be told Alec preferred to run missions with Max or Biggs at his back but it wouldn't do for the both of them to be caught.

Walking over to Dix she put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey." She said quietly. The transhuman looked up startled. "Hey Max."

"Do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Make sure that that piece of equipment we talked about gets modified." She asked quietly. Dix nodded. "Sure thing boss."

Duncan was waiting outside of command when Alec walked out to head towards the armory where Mole would surely be waiting to dutifully dole out the weapons and gear for tonight's mission. With the body armor one could expect to receive a lecture from him on how he knew how many rounds were in each gun and if "sissy" X5s used more than was strictly needed they would be answering to him.

"Hey Alec, you're going out on tonight's mission right?" Duncan asked excitedly.

"Yep pal, I am." He replied.

"Cool! I wish I could go." Duncan said wistfully. "Don't suppose you want to get breakfast tomorrow do you?" he asked hopefully.

"We could do that. I have to brief with Max, then we could go after. Want to meet me at CC?" Duncan nodded. They reached the armory. "Okay pal, I have to go in and get ready. I'll see you around 0800 okay?" He said gently. He could tell the little guy didn't want to leave but Max had decreed the armory off limits to anyone younger than X6.

Duncan nodded. "Okay. 0800." He headed off towards the barracks and Alec watched him go, mentally making a note to talk to Max about the adoption issue.

Mole handed him a vest and crossed his arms over his chest. "Too bad they don't make them long sleeved. With your arm being the bullet magnet it is, we should probably look into it."

"It's so nice you're worried about little ol' me cupcake. Don't worry; I'll never leave you alone." Alec teased back. Mole turned back handing out gear to the rest of the team.

"Whatever, if you didn't come back then I would have to deal with her highness, let's just say I have a vested interest." He replied. When the rest of the team was done getting their gear it was just he and Alec. He handed him two clips and a small knife. Alec looked up in surprise.

"What's this?" He knew how tight fisted Mole was with ammo.

"Just in case you run into trouble. They have close to five hundred people in those barracks." Then Mole smirked "And trouble does seem to follow you. Don't waste it though."

Alec nodded not disputing the fact. "Wish you were coming buddy." He said hitting Mole on the back. He slipped the knife into a pocket in his boot and straightened.

"I don't. Xena's on tonight and I final hijacked some cable." The lizard replied lighting a new cigar.

1 hr later…

Alec sneaked through woods quietly. He could hear the other team's chatter on his earpiece and it soothed him slightly. Being in charge of other soldiers had always made him tense. Almost as tense as Max's brother Zane had made him while he stared at him in the van the whole way here. Those grey eyes never wavered, making him wonder what thoughts of brother Ben he had. Alec saw a guard up ahead. It looked like the ordinary was chatting on his cell phone. Alec rolled his eyes. And to think Mole was worried.

Blurring towards the obstacle in his path, he knocked the guy unconscious before he even finished his sentence. Alec shut the phone ending the call with out a word and pulled the radio from the guard's belt. As another guard called for a check in Alec winced at the volume the radio was set to. "Was he worried about falling asleep?"

Alpha team in position and procuring Dani's voice came over the com channel. _Was that laughter he heard?_ Alec shook his head

"Acknowledged Alpha. Keep me aware of your status." He replied. Alpha was in charge of looting the medical facility.

"Will do." Dani replied. She was filling the canvas bags a fast as she could Rig was carrying them out to the pick up point outside. When Beta finished looting the armory they would swing by and pick them and their cargo up.

When she finished with the meager medicine and medical tools she moved on to linens and she also stuffed one of the fluffier pillows in after them. _A girl's gotta look out for herself every once in a while.._

Alec quickly navigated the halls heading towards the galley. His part in this raid was to determine if there were any foodstuffs they could use. He and Ike, the tall dark skinned transgenic quickly riffled through the cabinets and filled the collapsible bins they had brought with them.

"Beta mission complete. Moving to Alpha teams position. Over." Came Zane's voice over the com system. Alec silently let out a breath of relief.

"Roger. You have ten minutes Beta." After picking up Alpha and their cargo they would depart and the second van that Rig would be driving would pick up Alec's team so they could head back to Terminal City.

"Copy." Zane replied.

A few minutes later Rig showed up and the three men started loading the food into the last cargo van. As they were loading the last crates and shout rang out.

"Hey! You!" Alec turned and swore under his breath. It was a lone soldier and he was clutching his gun nervously. Sweat dampened his dark hair and the gun trembled in his hands. Alec could see his adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard. Alec put his hands up slowly and inched towards him.

"Now buddy, this doesn't have to get ugly." He said in a low voice. Ike was approaching slowly on the man's left and the soldier was swinging the gun between them. Alec saw Ike tense then lunge at the soldier. This startled the man and the gun went off with a sharp report that cracked like lightning. An instant later Alec's right shoulder flared with pain. "DAMN it!" He swore. The gun went off again as Ike and the man struggled. This time Alec's leg buckled. He found this funny until the pain followed and hit him like a train. He gritted his teeth as he watched Ike knock the guy unconscious. Dozens of footsteps thundered through the tiled halls as guards came to investigate the noise.

Alec heard Ike echoing on the coms and near his ear. "Damn, it's all gone fubar. Alec's been hit. Dani you guys get out of here, we'll follow when we can. Don't wait." Alec heard Dani protest weakly. He knew that they would go; being the good soldiers they were trained to be. The world seemed to swirl around him and went dark.


	7. Chapter 7: The bullet Brigade

**Chapter 7: The Bullet Brigade**

Alec was cold. Really cold. He opened his eyes and groaned as vertigo his him. He quickly clenched them shut again.

"Take it easy boss." Ike's deep voice rumbled. "You're in pretty bad shape."

At this memories flooded back quickly. "Damn. Please tell me we are on our way back to TC." He said.

"We are on our way back to TC." Ike intoned.

Alec tried to sit up slightly and was suddenly aware that his shoes and socks were gone. He opened his eyes slowly this time and groaned again when he saw the steel gray walls and metal door of the small room they were in. "Liar." He stated.

Ike smiled slightly. "But you asked so nicely."

Alec chuckled then gasped as pain flared. "Damn that hurts." He wheezed.

"Yeah, getting shot twice does that to you." Ike agreed. Alec quickly surveyed the damage. Ike had bound his wounds with strips of his shirt, slowing the bleeding.

"I did what I could but they wouldn't even let me have a med kit." Ike stated. "You've still got a bullet in your leg." Alec swore. "Yeah my thoughts exactly" Ike agreed.

Alec surveyed the room. "I assume you've got no weapons huh?" Ike shook his head no.

Alec lay back down and heard metal clink as he did. This caused him to sit up quickly. He pulled the knife that Mole had given him from under his waistband. His shirt must have covered it. "I'm going to give that big paranoid lizard a kiss when we get home." He grinned holding it up for Ike to see.

Ike grinned and then grimaced when he thought of Alec kissing Mole.

**Terminal** **City**

Max was waiting in the courtyard when the supply vans came whizzing through the west entrance of terminal city. The gates shut quickly and Dani hopped out of the back of the van before it even stopped moving.

"Max! We've got to go back!" She shouted running up to her leader.

Max motioned for her to calm down and tell her what happened.

"Something went sideways with Alec and Ike. We left like the plan said but we have to go back and get them. Alec was shot and Ike stayed behind with him."

The blood drained from Max's face as she swore. "Okay thirty minutes." She turned to Duncan whose face was just as pale. "Get Tike, Mick, and Yana for me." The boy nodded and ran, blurring to the barracks.

Max turned and strode into headquarters. "Dix! I need you to run a trace on Alec's beacon now!" she shouted up to the mutant who nodded and started typing frantically on his keyboard. Mole looked up from his desk with a curious look. "Yeah, he's in trouble. Again." Max stated.

Mole stood and before he could open his mouth Max barked "Get your damn shotgun and be in the briefing room in 20." He nodded and moved quickly before she could change her mind.

Max talked quickly while she and her group donned armor. "It seems Alec's gotten himself in trouble again, and we get to ride to the rescue folks." She yanked the vest over her head and tightened the straps. "We are going to infiltrate from four sides. Yana and Mick, you two are going in from the west." Mole handed Yana two packs of explosives and their detonators. "We need you to make a distraction." Yana smirked.

Max looked to Dix. "You have his location?" The mutant nodded quickly.

"Yes Max. If the comm is still in his ear, I'll be able to get you within twenty feet of him."

Max jerked her head to the door, "Okay guys load up."

Mole jumped into the driver's seat and barely waited for the rest of the team to get in before driving at the gate. Max's breath caught and held while she prayed furiously for the gates to open faster. They made it through, sparks flying from the gate scraping along the side of the van.

**Inside the compound:**

Ike looked out the small, barred window to their cell and scanned the hallway. "One guard, end of the corridor. M-16. Damn they don't get anything fun do they?" he said in a low voice. They had already looked for hidden cameras and so far they were either hidden well or non existent.

Alec was propped up against the wall, opposite of the door and was going to keep lookout while Ike tried to jimmy the door open. After minutes of trying the door slid open with a soft snikt. Ike gently eased it open and blurred to the guard knocking him out. He quickly returned for Alec.

Alec attempted to stand but quickly discovered he wasn't going to make it far. Ike ended up throwing him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. "This is so embarrassing." Alec mumbled. Then he spoke a bit louder "Try not to get my ass shot please. Literally." Ike smirked.

They snuck quietly down the hall.

!

**To the rescue**:

They had just deployed from the van when Dix's voice came over Max's com set.

"Max, Alec's on the move." He said urgently.

Max stopped in her tracks. "Where is he going?" She whispered.

"It looks like he is heading your way, about six hundred yards to the east of you." Max altered her course, Mole forming on her to assist.

"Okay change of plan guys, hold off on the distraction and stay put for now." She commanded.

She and Mole ran swiftly, dodging the trees. The big lizard swore when an alarm started sounding from the compound. "That isn't going to make things easier." He grumbled.

"I know. Let's just see if we can find him." She agreed. "Dix, can you switch our frequency to the one Alec was using?"

"Give me a minute." Max could her tapping in the background. "Okay Max try it now."

**Inside:**

They had made it to the last door when they saw the next guard. Standing at the exit the soldier was able to call into the guard desk before Ike could take him down. As they exited the door a loud alarm started to wail. Alec, still over Ike's shoulder was fighting nausea and pain radiated through his arm and leg. He could see the red trail that they were leaving behind them. His leg was dripping blood again.

Ike's breathing was becoming labored as they head up the hill to the tree line. Alec was about to tell him to put him down when he heard the most wonderful sound.

"Alec? Ike? Can either of you hear me?" Max demanded in his ear.

"Ike's a bit busy right now, but we can hear you oh fearless leader." He replied weakly.

**Outside:**

Max sighed a breath of relief. "What's your situation? We are closing in on your position."

"We're doing dandy." Alec replied.

"Yeah dandy being two gunshot wounds, and none of them mine." Ike added sarcastically as the two groups came face to face.

"I knew we should have gotten long sleeve armor for him. Didn't I tell you?" Mole said gruffly.

He took Alec from Ike and cradled him easily. The DAC soldier's strength easily allowed him to carry his incapacitated friend. Alec looked up at Mole, the effort seeming monumental. "Didn't I tell you I wouldn't leave you cupcake?" Then he promptly fainted.

Max looked at him then up at Ike. Ike shrugged. "I'm surprised he stayed awake this long. He's lost a lost of blood. There is still a bullet in his leg." Max shook her head and sighed.

"Everyone return to the vehicles, we're done here."

They reached the vehicle where they carefully laid Alec down. Max grabbed a med kit and opened it as Mole started the vehicle. Yana and Mick were the last to climb in. Max caught a pout on Yana's face and asked "What's wrong?"

"I never got to set off the charges." She explained. "And they were the NEW detonators."

Max shook her head. She was going to have to introduce her to Zane when they got back. She quickly assembled a transfusion line and was about to insert the other end into her arm when Alec opened his eyes. "How you doin?" She asked.

"I'm always alright Maxie." He said slowly. She rolled her eyes and went back to what she was doing. For a moment they watched her blood flow through the tube into his arm while the van bounced along.

"How did you find us so quickly?" Alec asked and accepted the bottle of water Yanna handed to him.

Max blushed. "I uh, had Dix put a locator in your comm set."

Alec's eyes grew big. "You LOWJACKED me?"

"Well, it was a good thing I did wasn't it?" Max protested heatedly while the others snickered.

Alec huffed not able to come up with a good enough retort.

1!

Just a short one to tide you over folks. Next one will be up in a few days I promise.


End file.
